


A Doctor and A Super

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Lots of Angst, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, kara is a police officer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers is a Detective at National City Police Dept. When a crime happens, it shakes the entire town because barely any crime happens. The NCPD teams up with Johnson, Simmons and Fitz from SHIELD and Wynonna and Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught from Purgatory. The victim of the crime is Kara's friend, and soon enough, it gets more personal.





	A Doctor and A Super

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tweet on twitter about Kara being a cop and teaming up with Lena about a homicide crime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're right, I don't, but Kara..the victim" Alex's voice trailed off, she sighed, "you know the victim"
> 
> Kara's face went pale, "I..I do?" She asked, her heart began racing, does this mean one of her friends is dead? "Who is it?"
> 
> "Kara, calm down" Alex noticed Kara beginning to grip the seat, she was about to panic.
> 
> "Who is it!" Kara yelled. Alex winced, this is not going to end well, if she doesn't say it.
> 
> "I'm so sorry, Kara. It's your friend. Frankie Ramirez" Alex told her. Kara's eyes went wide, her lips trembled.
> 
> "Frankie's.." her lips trembled, "Frankie's dead?"
> 
> "a group of boy scouts found his body outside of National City this morning" Alex told her, "Kara, I'm so sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any comments below.

When a crime happens just outside of National City, the entire town is shaken. Nothing bad ever really happens here in National City, aside from one or two bank robberies, but those were just two dingbats who had a crush on one of the police officers. But a murder as horrifyingly disturbing as this one has left everyone tiptoeing around, in fear of being next. Dr. Lena Luthor, has been assigned to work on a case with Detective Kara Danvers. It's just hard to when your case partner is so damn cute and someone is ALSO out to get you.. 

  
  


"Kara" Alex called from her desk at NCPD. "We have a case, I'm going to go down to the scene, Dr. Luthor from Maggie's department over in Westvalley is coming to help us investigate, along with some members of S.H.I.E.L.D and a few people from Purgatory"

Kara looked up from her desk, she was filing a robbery on 5th street, "What's going on?"

"I think it's better if I just take Vanders and Simpson" Alex replied, hesitation was in her voice a little.

"Alex, I know that hesitation, it's your "it's a murder case" hesitation" Kara noted, "I've done these before, you don't need to protect me from murder cases"

"you're right, I don't, but Kara..the victim" Alex's voice trailed off, she sighed, "you know the victim"

Kara's face went pale, "I..I do?" She asked, her heart began racing, does this mean one of her friends is dead? "Who is it?"

"Kara, calm down" Alex noticed Kara beginning to grip the seat, she was about to panic.

"Who is it!" Kara yelled. Alex winced, this is not going to end well, if she doesn't say it.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. It's your friend. Frankie Ramirez" Alex told her. Kara's eyes went wide, her lips trembled.

"Frankie's.." her lips trembled, "Frankie's dead?"

"a group of boy scouts found his body outside of National City this morning" Alex told her, "Kara, I'm so sorry" 

Kara took every ounce of herself to not cry, she had to be professional, "take me with you"

"Kara" Alex began, "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?" Kara asked, "I know him better than anybody. He's been my best friend since the 4th grade, Alex, I'm betting there's something I can find that can lead us to the suspect." Kara said. 

"We need you here to help run interference with Agent Johnson, and Dr. Simmons from SHIELD. Along with Dr. Luthor." Alex told her, "I promise, I will find out who did this to him. He was my friend too" 

"Fine, but be safe" Kara told Alex.

"Aren't I always?" Alex asked before leaving the station. A few seconds later, the members of SHIELD and Lena came in. 

"Detective Danvers, this is Agent Johnson, Dr. Fitz and Dr. Simmons. They work with SHIELD but agreed to help us with this particular case" Sherrif J'onzz said. "And this is Dr. Luthor, a scientist who works over at WestValley" 

"Welcome to National City. I trust you all are here for the case?" Kara asked.

"Indeed Detective Danvers, we will do whatever we can to help bring justice for the victim" Dr. Simmons replied. 

"Now" Sheriff J'onzz said, turning his head again, "Detective, I know this case became personal to you, seeing as you know the victim personally. But I trust you won't let this come and error the judgement of your ways?" 

"of course it won't, sir" Kara responded. 

"Very good. I'll leave you to it then" J'onn said before leaving Kara to run interference.

"Okay. Well hello all. My name is Detective Danvers, but you can all really just call me Kara" Kara told all of them. "So, our victim is Franklin Rameriez. He's 27 years old, no wife or children, he's always been a solo man. According to my sister, Officer Danvers, he was found along Westvalley River, which is close to National City. making this a case for both of us" Kara told them, directing the last sentence mainly to Lena. 

"We will need a blood sample from the victim," Dr. Simmons told her, "then Fitz and I can analyze it" 

"Of course. I'll get right on it" Kara said, she pulled out her radio and called up Alex, "Alex, the Agents of SHIELD are here and they need a blood sample to analyze. Also, Dr. Luthor is here" 

"Copy that. Sending a sample over to Dr. Patcher over at the lab" Alex replied over the radio. Shortly after, Kara took the Daisy, Jemma, Leo and Lena to the lab. 

"This is our lab, you are welcomed to use it as you wish" Kara told them. Winn walked to the lab. 

"Detective, someone is here. They said they need to speak with you immediately." Winn told her. Kara looked back at Daisy, Jemma, Leo and Lena.

"I'll be right back. Winn, help them get settled and set up the lab equip" Kara instructed. Winn nodded and Kara went back to the front. There stood a man.

"Hello, Sir. Can I help you?" Kara asked. The man stood there and stared at her, no movement, no words, just plain silence. "Sir?"

He took out a gun and aimed it at her, "You will pay, just like Ramirez did" He said.

"Wait. Did you kill Frankie?" Kara asked, this had to of been a trap, capturing Frankie's killer can't be this easy. He simply shook his head.

"No. but I will kill you" he said, he pulled the trigger and shot her twice in the abdomen. She collapsed just as her friend Jack Colemen walked out from the back. 

"SHIT!" Detective Colemen said, "Danvers!" he ran to her side, "I need all available units here now!" 

Kara was losing her vision, and before she knew it. She blanked out. 

Someone killed Frankie, and now someone's out to get her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and review


End file.
